500 Years in the Dark
by Hybrid Koneko
Summary: After a little fight with Inuyasha, something goes wrong and Kagome's time isn't like it used to be. Not only that, but a certain half demon seems to be still alive. And it's through him that Kagome will make things right again...if she ever can. Rated fo
1. Chapter 1

**500 Years in The Dark**

-Rising-

_HK: Okay, this is a bit of an odd story dealing with Inuyasha and Kagome. It's not AU and has a pretty good plot, if you ask me. I never did understand why no one came up with this idea before. It can get confusing at times too, so look out for that. Anyway, here we go!_

"There we go, Shippo. Your leg's all better now." Kagome chirped making the last touch ups to the bandage on Shippo's leg. Shippo got up and smiled.

"Thank you, Kagome!" He said bouncing up and down. Kagome smiled and watched the little fox run down the hill and continue his game with Kirara. She sighed and stood up.

_'My name is Kagome Higurashi. Until a year ago, I was your average girl. It was on my 15th birthday that things got weird. _

_Usually, when you tell people about falling through an ancient well and meeting a half demon 500 years in the past, they'll look at you funny or sign you up for an appointment at the nearest psychologist. Well, hard as it is to believe, that really did happen to me._

_It's s strange though, just how it all ended up like this. Falling in love with a half demon, being best friends with a perverted monk and a demon slayer, and becoming the adopted mother of a fox demon. _

_Again, I'm used to the weird looks by now. _

_No one knows about this… secret life I'm living. My family and feudal era friends are the only ones. With good reason, too, I mean could you believe all the unwanted publicity of letting something like this get out? The world could explode or something!_

_Well, maybe not something that drastic, but close enough, right?_

_It's such a complicated story and so strange how all this has just become second nature to me. I couldn't imagine the well closing up or something happening to where I was stuck in one era. _

_But from time to time, I still do question this arrangement.'_

"Kagome." Kagome spun around and turned towards the silver-haired, dog-eared, half demon walking up to her.

"What, Inuyasha?" She asked quickly hiding her journal. Inuyasha raised an eye brow and looked behind her.

"What are you hiding?" He asked as Kagome spun around him, still hiding the book.

"What do you mean, Inuyasha?" She asked playfully. He smirked and chased around her.

"Your stupid book, that's what!" He said. Kagome laughed. Inuyasha stopped running and finally jumped, attempting to tackle her. Kagome, however, scrambled to her feet and ran. At the bottom of the hill, Kagome stuck out her tongue to him.

"You want to see what's in it? You'll have to catch me!" She smiled. Inuyasha being one to never let down a challenge, chased after her, once again. Kagome screamed and ran away from him.

"Kagome, let me see it!" He shouted almost catching her. She shrieked and ran faster.

"Why do you want it so bad, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha picked up speed and eventually tackled her down to the ground, pinning her with his hands.

"Because… I do." He said after landing on top of her, panting. Kagome was still laughing, which mixed with her hard breaths. After a few moments like that, they both seemed to have completely forgotten that Inuyasha won. They even had matching blushes.

Inuyasha noticed Kagome's blush and smiled. He leaned down closer to her face and could feel her breath on his lips. As he began to close the distance, Kagome closed her eyes and moved closer to.

He snickered and reached behind the girl, snatching the book up and quickly getting off her. Kagome gasped and looked up to see him holding her journal and dancing triumphantly around.

"Haha, you sucker! Now, let's see what you've been writing…" He said laughing. Kagome sat up and dusted herself off.

"Sit!" She shouted. As Inuyasha plummeted to the ground, her journal flew up into the air and landed gracefully in her hands.

She turned away from him, to hide the shamed look on her face and walked off, away from the fallen half demon.

'Stupid jerk… I really thought he would…' She hung her head as the distance between the two grew. 'No, he wouldn't have. It's not like he likes you, remember?'

"Kagome?" Miroku and Sango asked in unison at the sight of the girl staring at the ground, walking over to the well.

Kagome stopped, but made no effort to turn or raise her head to look at them. "I'm going home." She simply stated then continued her walk to the well.

She sighed once she reached it. "He's such a stupid jerk." She muttered and looked down into the darkness of the well. Just before she jumped in, her heart made an extra beat… or something. Something was wrong, her heartbeat was loud and she suddenly felt like all the world went black.

'What?' She questioned.

_"Go back…"_ a voice said. It was… Inuyasha's?

_"Go back, Kagome."_ She gasped and turned to see him behind her, withered and wrinkled.

"What?" She asked.

Kagome shook her head and found the world had returned to its normal self.

"How weird." She said out loud before jumping into the well.

'Kagome…' A certain half demon thought as he watched her retreat to her own era through the well through the safety of Goshinboku.

_HK: So, first chapter is up! Woo I'm so feeling it lol. Um, yeah, I'll be updating this and Find My Way Back so, no more stories until these two are done._

_Leave a review oh pretty please._


	2. The Broken Man

**500 Years in The Dark**

-The Broken Man-

HK: Wow... Jess hasn't updated anything in... a while. Heh, I have a good excuse. Well, you see... my 60 day thingy of Word expired the 31st and I had major wirter's block before that. So, on Friday, I finally decided to update and found that word didn't work. Then about 4 weeks later, Jessi found this thingy called Word Pad. xD Yes, I'm dumb but I got it working. So, here's the next chapter, Thanks for all the reviews.

Kagome slipped onto the lip of the well and pulled her back pack off her shoulders. Her back was aching and she felt like she aged a hundred years. "Wonder why it's so tiring to travel through time.." She thought to herself. Shruging the idea off as soon as it popped into her head, she picked her pack up by the handle and carried it inside.

"Mom! Souta! I'm home!" Kagome called stepping into the shrine after removing her shoes. The only reply she got was Buuyo's 'meow'. Sighing, she figured everyone was asleep. Kagome bent down to pet Buuyo as he rubbed against her legs begging for attention.

Kagome began a long tred up the stairs to her room before turning her light out and falling asleep.

-------------------------

Morning came at an all too inconvenient time for Kagome. The annoying sun poured into her window and shined right into her closed eyes. Turning on her side to face the other way, she attempted to fall back into her peacefull slumber, but her cat took this as a valuable time to get some food from her.

"Buuyo... get off..." She mumbled as the cat walked all over her, hoping to wake the priestess up completely.

Kagome could swear her mom had perfect hearing. The instant she finished her mumbling, the woman came running into her room and asking if she was awake.

"When did you come back, Kagome?" Her mother asked as the girl pulled herself out of the bed.

"Last night..." Kagome answered groggily.

Her mother seemed to be pondering something, she didn't open her motuh for a good 15 seconds. "Well, would you mind running to the store to get some food for Buuyo? He's out and I can't leave Grandpa here alone with Souta." Kagome half nodded and half shook her head.

"Thanks sweetie, get some clothes on and I'll give you the grocery list too. You might as well kill two birds with one stone." Her mother said, retreating only to go write down a list of a thousand things Kagome would have the honor of walking home.

A few minutes later, Kagome came bounding down the stairs. She took the long list of items from her mother and headed out on an adventure to the grocery store. 'While, I'm out... I should get Inuyasha some ramen.' She thought as she walked down the shrine steps and into the busy streets of Tokyo.

Kagome stopped with a huge crowd waiting to cross the street. As the sign turned from 'stop' to 'walk' she felt an eerie wind pick up. There was a jewel shard... a huge one... bigger than what Naraku has. Is that even possible? Kagome stuffed the list of groceries into her pocket and nonchalantly followed the jewel shard.

It led her to a tiny little shrine. Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. This was the whole jewel she was sensing. That had to mean she was either meeting up with Naraku... or the person who stole the shard from Naraku. She was silently praying that some one was Inuyasha.

She knocked on the door but received no answer. She gently pushed it open and was met with two red eyes in complete darkness.

"You..." It snarled. Kagome's level of fear had risin. This thing knew her... it had to be Naraku. Kagome opened the door more to shed light on the figure. Her eyes widened in shock as they tried to take in what they were seeing. This was... Inuyasha... as a demon... who had the jewel.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed out. She took a step toward him. He looked furious with her. Why? What had she done?

Inuyasha growled and threw her into the wall, pinning her arms up so he could see her eyes... filled with fear. "How dare you! You bitch!" He snarled.

Kagome had tears in her eyes. What did she do?

But she had to be brave. She grabbed his hands and moved them away from her body. Something wasn't right. She had obviously done something bad to him. Kagome reached her hand up and gently stroked his cheek. A tiny drop fell on it. He was crying? Kagome gasped and he enveloped her in a crushing hug. More tears fell, she could feel them on her neck. This was sufficiently akward.

She stood there for a while, letting him sob onto her shoulder before opening her mouth to speak again.

"Inuyasha... what happened?"

Silence.

Kagome sighed and grabbed his head pulling it away from her shoulder. She sat down, her back against the wall waiting for a response.

Inuyasha sat across from her and wiped his face of all the tears. He was... normal again. He looked like his old half demon self. "You don't know... do you?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't even know why you're here... I've never seen you in the present before." She gave him a soft smile. Inuyasha returned a smile half as grand as her's.

"Well, it doesn't matter then." He said about to stand. Kagome reached up and pulled the sleeve of his haori down so he'd be eye level with her.

"But I can prevent this from happening." She said softly. "Please..." The request came out almost inaudably.

The hanyou sighed and returned to his position before. "It started over a lousy fight about Kikyou."

-------------------------

Kagome stomped her foot. "Inuyasha! Why can't I go with you?" She asked angrily.

"Because, wench! I don't need you getting hurt!" Inuyasha repsonded bitterly.

"I'm not completely weak and useless, you know! I can handle a trip to Naraku's castle with you and Miroku!" She retorted.

"I know you can, but if you get hurt, you'll slow us down!"

"Who says I will?"

"Because you always do!"

"I do not!"

Inuyasha snorted. "It's your fault we're even going after the bastard!"

Kagome scoffed. "No, I didn't make Kikyou betray you, Inuyasha!"

"Well, Naraku would be dead now, had you not shattered the jewel!"

"Yeah, well if Kikyou never died, I wouldn't be here!" Kagome said, hoping to hit a nerve.

"Just another reason to wish it never happened..." Inuyasha said looking her dead in the eye. He really meant it. He wished Kagome had never been born. He'd rather be living with Kikyou as a human than have ever met Kagome. Kagome couldn't believe the words. Her nose was burning, her eyes were watering uncontrollably. He hated her... really hated her. She took a deep breath then turned around to run off into the woods. Inuyasha immediately regreted his choice in words. He regreted everything. He looked down at the ground before sulking off back to Kaede's village.

Kagome sat against a tree stump sobbing. She could sense Kouga's jewel shards. He came for her. "I heard some one crying... are you alright, Kagome?" He asked softly sitting beside her. She lifted her head from her arms and looked at him. She sighed and threw her arms at his chest, crying into it. Her heart had been broken. Kouga just wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me all about it, I'll help you." He said lifting her face with his chin and wiping a tear away from her eye.

Kouga took in her story and felt worse with every word that left the broken girl's mouth. "I just feel... like I was a fool to be so in love with him." She said softly. "But I can't get over it!" She cried as more tears gathered in her eyes. Kouga 'shhh'ed her and spoke to her softly. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "I'll take it away". He turned back to face her and pulled her into a soft, delicate kiss. Everything Kagome had wanted... except for the kisser. Her whole body wanted nothing more than to push off him. Her heart screamed that this was wrong, but she had little power over the wolf demon. She finally got the strength to and pushed Kouga off her, giving him a puzzled look. But just as she was about to speak, out of the corner of her eye she saw Inuyasha... holding a bunch of different flowers in his hand. His expression was a pitiful one. Kagome couldn't bear the sight. His ears drooped, his mouth shut tight, his eyes... unreadable. He dropped the flowers at her feet.

"I didn't know which ones you liked the most, so I just picked all the one's I could find. I'm sorry..." He said softly before dashing off.

That was the last time they'd see each other for a while.

-------------------------

"That's all..." Inuyasha said trying to cease Kagome's impatient look for more of the story. She shook her head.

"I don't buy that! Inuyasha, you look like some one ripped your heart out. I know I don't have so much power over your emotions that kissing Kouga will ruin you for 500 years." She scooted closer to him. "Finish the story."

Tears gathered in his eyes. "I... I can't..." He sniffled and reached for her.

Kagome hugged him and turned him so his head was resting in her lap. "I'm right here... don't worry... just tell me, please."

Inuyasha nodded. "Okay..."

-------------------------( Also, a little warning... this is actually a pretty disturbing portion of the chapter... I'll make it as ungraphic as possible, but... if you're disturbed, don't blame me. -HK)

Five years later, Inuyasha (Who now traveled alone since his companions decided he was a different person without Kagome) went off alone to defeat the vicious hanyou, Naraku. He figured Kagome had run off with Kouga and become his mate. He was, afterall, a full demon... much more valuable than a hanyou like Inuyasha. He could even comfort her... he wasn't rude, and he was open about his feelings for the priestess.

He reached the castle, but didn't even get inside before something grabbed him from underneath the ground and pinned him up against a wall inside the fortress. Naraku came out looking more ominous than ever. "So glad you could join, Inuyasha... it's been so long." Naraku snickered. He was about to speak again when Hakudoushi came into the room.

"Naraku, Kouga and his mate have been captured as well." Naraku smiled evily and turned back to Inuyasha. "Wonderful, Hakudoushi... send them in."

Inuyasha was somewhat excited to see Kagome again, yet at the same time... he was afraid of her being happy and bubbly as Kouga's mate.

The same vine that captured him brought and unconcious Kouga and his mate into the room. But, it wasn't Kagome by his side...

Inuyasha's heart began to race. Where was Kagome? Who was she with? Was she still alive?

"Surprising, isn't it, Inuyasha? I know. I thought Kagome would be with Kouga, too." Naraku said as he enetered the light. He held something, though... a... a body. "Strange, how she had to choose between the two of you and wound up with me." He was holding the back of Kagome's head and raised it so the two rivals could see her face. She was alive, but she looked like she might as well be dead.

Inuyasha showed no emotions... but on the inside he was screaming to grab her and run off.

Naraku smirked. "You wouldn't want her anyway, Inuyasha." He dropped Kagome on the ground and walked up to the hanyou. "She's been with me for five years. Kind of petty. She thought she could come here, kill me, give you the jewel and make you happy..."

Inuyasha's heart was banging against his chest. She had wanted him... she wanted to apologize. If he could get out of this... he could be with her again.

"But she wound up my slave."

Inuyasha looked at the girl with rags hanging off her shoulders for clothes, her hair frizzed and tangled, her eyes swollen from countless hours of crying. She was covered from head to toe in bruises. And yet, Inuyasha still thought she was beautiful. He switched his gaze back into the red eyes of the hanyou in front of him. "What can I do?"

"I beg your pardon, Inuyasha?"

"What can I do to get her back?" He asked louder. Kagome lifted her head to look at him. Her eyes were smiling.

"You rejected her, half breed! She's mine now. Why don't I just show you what wonderful things she's been doing for me these past five years?" Naraku strode over to her. Kagome begged him not to. Her voice went up seven levels as Naraku pulled off what was left of her skirt.

"Help me..." Kagome whispered looking over at Inuyasha as Naraku began his ritual. She screamed... horrible piercing screams of pain.

Inuyasha was immoble... he couldn't move... he wanted to wake up. This was a sick dream. Kagome was asleep on the other side of the fire right now! She was her old fifteen year old self with Shippo bundled in her arms... safe from pain...

The final scream was what woke him, though. The end of it. Inuyasha opened it eyes and looked at the sight before him. Naraku had finished with her. She... was bleeding... horribly.

"She was a lousy fuck, anyway.." Naraku said as the two hanyou watched her die.

"Kagome... K... Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed. Tears flooded his eyes, his vision blurred. His heart shattered.

-------------------------

"Inu..." Kagome didn't know how to respond. She bit her bottom lip and stroked his hair. "I'm so sorry... I really truly am..." Inuyasha sighed.

"It hurt so bad... but... with you here... I can't cry. It almost feels like a dream." He sat up next to her. "But I need you to do something, Kagome."

She nodded. "What?"

"Go back... to the past... and the instant you see me... tell me you love me, please. Just tell me that much." Kagome looked confused.

"I need to hear you say it. I can swear I feel the same." She smiled.

"But, you don't even know what happened..."

Inuyasha cupped her cheek. "I've loved you since the instant I thought you were gone. Trust me, I'll feel the same." Kagome beamed.

"But, how do you know that I love you?" Kagome asked.

"Shippou, Sango, and Miroku told me a thousand times."

"Oh..." Kagome sighed.

"There's one more thing..." He started.

"Yes?" Kagome asked looking up at him.

"Will you kiss me?"

Her heart skipped a beat. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Yes, I will..." She smiled and brought her lips up to his kissing him passionately. All the horrible memories for him... they were all taken away as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her harder. Kagome ended the kiss to get some breath.

"I love you... so much." He said gently.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, I'll fix all of this. I promise." She kissed his cheek and ran out the door racing herself to get to the well.

-------------------------

HK: She forgot to get the groceries lol. Aww well, this chapter was pretty... pretty. I hope you guys liked it. Leave a review if you want more. Unfortunately I spent all night writing this up so I'll update both Find My Way Back and 500 Years in the Dark next weekend.

Love!


End file.
